The present invention relates generally to vacuum packaging systems and, more particularly, to a vacuum packager constructed to secure, sever, evacuate and seal an open edge of a container, such as a flexible vacuum packaging bag.
Foodstuffs and other products are commonly packaged in vacuum sealed bags and similar containers to prevent premature spoilage. During the vacuum packaging process, the excess fluid, typically air, within the container or bag is evacuated and the open end of the bag is then sealed. The sealing of the bag prevents contamination of the goods or materials contained within the bag. In order to ensure a hermetic seal of the bag, the bag must be securely and relatively uniformly engaged by the sealing system. Furthermore, the vacuum packager must be constructed to allow uninterrupted removal of the sealed bag from the vacuum packager in order to ensure that the sealed bag is not perforated after being sealed. The process of sealing the bag often results in an unsealed end area which must then be severed in order to produce an aesthetic product. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved vacuum sealing process that efficiently and effectively trims the unsealed end area of the bag. There is also a need for an improved vacuum packaging system that enables evacuation without requiring retraction of the knife that severs the end area of the bag, in order to reduce cycle time.